


Online Cheating

by TellMeAboutIt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Dom!Zayn, M/M, blowjob, larry - Freeform, skype video call, slutty!Harry, submissive!harry, unfaithful, zarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellMeAboutIt/pseuds/TellMeAboutIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn fucks Harry while skyping with Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Online Cheating

**Author's Note:**

> Submissive!harry always works for me. I wrote this ages ago and yes this one's short and crappy so shut up if you don't like it. I don't like it too but gotta keep up with it.

“I hope you’re doing great there babe, I miss you so much.” Louis said as he eyed his laptop’s screen lovingly, wishing that Harry’s frame was real and just right in front of him. He has been far away from his boyfriend for almost 5 months due to his work overseas.

“Mmmm… I-I’m fine love….” Harry tried his best to maintain the normality of his voice. Apparently, he’s failing at some point.

“Babe? Are you alright?” Louis queried as he perceived Harry’s flushed face. “Y-yeah… mmm…” the curly lad slurred. His mouth slightly agape at the pleasure he was feeling.

“I hope you are… you seem red here on my screen. Are you sick or something?” Louis was getting worried while he noticed how Harry’s breathe was becoming uneven and how he would constantly look below, glaring to some degree. Little did Louis know, the scenario just below the desk where Harry’s laptop rested, was Zayn bobbing his head up and down on Harry’s hardened cock.

“Ohh… fuck… I’m close….” he muttered silently, hoping Louis didn’t catch his words. But what luck could Harry get when his boyfriend clearly heard everything. “What? What the hell are you doing Harry?” Louis’ voice was stern; he was starting to get suspicious though he still wasn’t aware of what was going on. A while later, Harry let out an audible low groan, Louis knew that kind of sound and he had a bad feeling about it. Harry’s face slumped on the desk while he caught up with his breath. His curls were now the only thing Louis’s eyes could perceive on his screen, but he observed how his boyfriend’s shoulders would go here and there as he panted heavily.

“H-Harry? Are you alright?” Louis neared his face towards his screen to have a closer view on his boyfriend. He didn’t care if he looked stupid on Harry’s screen, hell he felt anxious about Harry’s oddness, he was still waiting for his boyfriend’s response. Just then, he saw a person suddenly appearing from below. To say Louis was surprised was an understatement; he was totally flabbergasted especially after he realized who that person was.

“Oh, hey Lou.” Zayn sneered, showing his impish smile. “Z-Zayn? What the fuck? Where’d you come from?!” Louis demanded an answer to which Zayn just chortled.

“Who knows? Narnia?” he joked, chuckling after he saw the deep frown that appeared on Louis’ face. He was fuming; he knew Zayn had something to do with Harry suddenly losing his vigor. Louis finally had the idea but his gut refuses to believe it. Harry would never do that to him…  _There is just no way._

“FUCK OFF ZAYN! What the bloody hell did you do to my boyfriend?!” he bellowed, but the tanned lad smirking at him just caused his anger to reach to a whole new level. He wanted to get rid of that cocky grin Zayn was purposely displaying.

“Oh, you’ll see.” And with that, Zayn reached for Harry’s face which was still resting on the wooden desk. He gradually closed the gap between their faces, his lips almost brushing against Harry’s before he started to whisper seductively. “Babe, let’s show Louis what he has been missing from you.”

As soon as Louis was about to curse, the tanned lad was fast on smashing his lips onto Harry’s plump ones. Louis’ blood started to boil, cursing Zayn to stop the immorality he was doing to his boyfriend. But his heart instantly fell into pieces when he saw how Harry participated with the disgusting kiss.

“Fuck! Harry, what are you doing?!?” tears started to well up on his eyes as he watched Zayn and Harry exchange saliva. There tongues battling while a faint smirk could be seen from Zayn. The dominating lad nibbled on Harry’s lower lip causing him to moan from the pleasure he was feeling. Louis just wanted to fly back to London and beat the hell out of Zayn but apparently he knew he can’t. He was stuck in California and he knew his boss wouldn’t let him go that easily.

Shortly, he heard Harry moaning which was supposed to be only Louis’ responsibility on having him make that sexy sound. The poor man wasn’t able to control the pain he was bearing any longer. The tears he was holding a while ago started streaming down his face seeing that his boyfriend was utterly enjoying Zayn’s company.

“Mmmm… Louis…” Louis’ eyes snapped back to look at the screen. Evidently, Zayn was nibbling Harry’s neck, sucking on a certain spot which Louis knew very well that once bitten, Harry would fly in bliss. It was his boyfriend’s sweet spot that he always loved to sink his teeth into. “Louis… right there….” Louis’ eyes widened. Why is Harry moaning his name when Zayn’s the one sucking on him? Nevertheless, it didn’t fail to give Louis a slight boner.

“You like it Haz? You like it when Lou trail kisses from your jaw line down to your neck? You like him giving you love bites?” Zayn started quizzing Harry while the curly lad nodded eagerly. Zayn set his eyes back on the camera and gave Louis a smirk. “I was only doing him a favor Lou. He misses you so much that he’d become too desperate for having no one to fuck him on the arse.” Zayn spoke matter-of-factly as if what he said was nothing to be furious about.

“Fuck you!! And you think this is a great idea Zayn?!?!” Louis snapped, obviously Zayn’s idea was undeniably insane.

“Oh not my idea, Harry’s.” but the tanned lad quickly pointed out the circumstances which Louis had a hard time believing. Harry was faithful and he wouldn’t do such a thing but he was eventually losing all the hopes he had on his boyfriend when he saw how Harry’s lips curved into a smile. “I’m sorry Lou-eh… I just missed you  _soooo_  much.” the curly lad slurred.

Louis watched as Zayn positioned himself behind Harry. He was about to cry and beg him to stop but Harry’s words rather made his mouth shut.

“Just watch me babe…” Harry smiled meekly before it was replaced with a pained expression. “Ohhh, fuck…. Lou.”

It all makes sense to Louis now. Clearly, Harry was having sex with Zayn but as what it may seem, Harry was thinking Louis was the one thrusting inside of him instead. Louis knew the whole idea was an absolute bullshit but it just strangely turns him on whenever he sees Harry making an erotic face on his screen.

“Ohhhh fuck Harry, you’re so tight! Even with all the stretching I did to you! Fuck! You like Louis’ dick huh? You love it Haz?” Zayn started dirty talking with Harry which the curly was quick to emit moans as his answers. “Yes, Louis’ dick is the best… faster. Deeper! Please Lou….”

Louis’ mind was now clouded with desires. His hand flew straight on his crotch, freeing his erection from the fabric. He was jerking off to the scene Harry was into. It was as if he was watching gay porn, however his boyfriend was the lead star. Louis couldn’t hide the fact that he was deeply hurting but the whole situation was so hot that he just couldn’t stop himself from jerking.

Zayn was picking up his speed as his thrust became deeper and harder than the usual. The sound of his skin slapping against Harry greatly turns him on, plus Harry’s constant moans hardened his cock even more. He was so glad that the curly lad had chosen him to fulfill his desires when he’s lonely and depress. “Fuck Harry… I’m close.” Zayn hissed as he leaned forward to plant a sloppy kiss on Harry’s nape, sending shivers down the curly lad’s spine. “Give it to me Lou… inside me.” his voice was already hoarse from all the loud moans he let out, yet it was still sexy at the same time. And with a few deeper propelling, he finally released his loads inside Harry before messily pulling out.

“I’m cumming Lou! Shit-” “Harry… babe, cum for me.” They exchange the same sexy look until Louis was first to release, shooting his loads on his chest, hand and some on the chair he was sitting. He heard Harry’s loud raspy moan assuming his boyfriend already had his ejaculation.

It was then that he realized they did something reckless. He felt the blood drained from his entire body when he saw Zayn kissing Harry once again. Louis instantly closed his laptop, not even giving a flying fuck if he broke it. He sunk back on his bed as he had his mind think through the whole stupidity they had done.

“I’ve been cheated. Online…” he breathed before he cried himself to sleep.

The next morning, without even thinking twice and showing any type of hesitation, Louis broke up with Harry.


End file.
